The present invention relates to overhead cranes. More particularly, the present invention relates to an overhead crane including a trolley and positionable hoist that eliminates side loading of the crane.
Conventional overhead cranes include a frame with a pair of bridge cross members that move along a pair of main support beams. A pair of tracks are supported by the cross members and a hoist moves along the pair of tracks in a direction transverse to the main support beams. Such a configuration does not permit the hoist to lift loads positioned outside the perimeter defined by the main support beams. Further, to lift loads positioned outside the runway defined by the cross members or directly under one of the cross members, side loading of the hoist results, which is unsafe and a violation of the Occupational Safety and Health Administration regulations. An overhead crane that permits positioning of the hoist directly over the load, regardless of the location of load within a crane bay, would be welcomed by users of overhead cranes.